He Said I Was A Tool
by LadyDOfTheWest
Summary: Kagome runs to her boyfriend Inuyashas dorm to say goodbbye before her two month trip to Europe but she hears something she shouldn't have. Running away, the unspecting Kagome meets Sesshomaru,the attraction,the lust Whats happens when they come back?
1. Chapter 1

**He Said I Was A Tool, A Part of His Plan**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

**Chapter One: I Wish I Hadn't**

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I was so excited I had packed my things ready to go, I had to be at the airport in 3 hours, a 2 month trip to all the famous cities in Europe was waiting for me. The only problem for me was my boyfriend Inuyasha Tashio, we've only had been dating for about month but, I had liked him long before that, all my 2 years in S.T.U, (South Tokyo University) we barely started dating after he broke up with his former girlfriend Kikyo Imabigho (A/n I know I love the last name too!) but him and I have a big connection, it's like we are meant to be together, I love him a lot and he loves me too. Anyways I was on the cab ride to the airport, but I wanted to see Inuyasha for the last time, I was walking down the hall in a hurry as always anxious to see my one and only, those 2 months are going to seem like an eternity.

_**Narrators POV:**_

She slows her pace down, she approaches his dorm room, the door's slightly open, he was talking to someone, Kagome decided to eavesdrop and wait for the right moment to step in the room, to surprise Inuyasha.

"**So how's it going with Kagome, Inu?" Miroku asks.**

**Inuyasha- "Who?"**

**Miroku- "Kagome, your girlfriend, the girl you've been with for a month, now."**

**Inuyasha- "Oh, that bitch, nothing she's suppose to go to a stupid trip to Europe today."**

( Kagome's POV ) 

My eyes widen, I was unable to process what I just heard 

**Miroku- "Don't you think that's a little harsh, what you mean, don't you like her?"**

'Yes, Inuyasha, what do you mean,' I muttered under my breath 

**Inuyasha- "It's exactly what I mean Miroku."**

'No, it's not, please Kami, tell me my ears are deceiving me.' 

**Miroku- "But, Inu I thought she meant something to you."**

I got closer to the door, I know I didn't want to hear what Inuyasha was going to say, but I had too. 

**Inuyasha- "She means shit to me, I'm just using her to make Kikyo jealous and its working perfectly, she's nothing but a pawn," he chuckles.**

Little waterfalls of tears ran down her cheeks, she shook her head trying to convince herself that what she heard was a lie, it wasn't true. Kagome pushed the door in.

"Surprise," Kagome mutters. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, he was speechless.


	2. A Departure To Remember

**A Departure To Remember**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome's -POV.**

And there I was my eyes unable to withhold their tears of sorrow. _'Why,' _thousands of questions racing through my head as I stood there at the doorway. His eyes wide, shocked. _Was I that quiet for him not to notice that I was at the door? _Ha, he was shocked. I opened the door a little more, Miroku sitting at the edge of his bed, the bed in which we made "supposed love." '_Was I just a fuck for him?' 'Did he not ever love me, Was I the only one who thought that this was a relationship?' _My eyes were, are filled with hatred '_How could he,' _he, that bastard, my eyes were still flowing with tears, I hate him, I'm so hurt, so, so, words cannot describe how I feel, I have to go, having him in my sight sickens me.

**Narrative POV**

Kagome opens the door a little more and sees Inuyasha, his face stricken with disbelief, he stumbled toward Kagome, muttering, unable to form complete sentences. Miroku stood up slowly not uttering a single word reaching out for Kagome. She stayed by the door tears still filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She saw Miroku extend his hand toward her and Inuyasha tripped over a chair trying to get to Kagome. She thought about it for a second whether to stay or go. Slowly her body turn around, taking a last look at Inuyasha's face and Miroku's extended hand she looks at the empty hallway and runs. She runs away from the pain, the pity filled look in theirs eyes, she looks back, and sees Inuyasha running out the room and start running after her. Using all the energy she had left she runs inside the elevator and faces the running Inuyasha getting closer and closer to her, she pushes the closing door button rapidly, he's getting closer and closer to her, reaching after her, her eyes filled with tears clouding half her vision, the doors are closing, he's getting closer and closer, he reaches his hand to stop the doors from closing, calling out her name "KAGOME, KAGOME, WAIT," his hand closer and closer, the elevator door closes. She lets out a sigh of relief as her body slides down the edge of the wall of the elevator, she watches the numbers of the floors descend, she gets up slowly and dusts herself off, wipes her many tears and makes her way to the taxi. She starts walking, walking to her new life………

**KAGOME'S POV**

The doors to my new life are a couple of steps away. I get closer and closer to them. I have stopped my crying when I was sitting in the elevator watching the numbers decrease. I'm walking towards the door, I see the taxi waiting for me I had exactly an hour and a half to get to airport and depart on my plane but something grabs my arm. I turned back, it was no other than Inuyasha. How he made it down those 10 flights of stairs in such a short time is a mystery. He was tired, I can see his chest fall in and out, his breathing rigid, I looked into his golden colored eyes waiting for a made up excuse on his behalf. SILIENCE was all I heard. I felt that dreaded lump in my throat and the swelling of tears in my eyes but I had to do this.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

My voice shaky as ever, but once again he was muttering, trying to think of a good excuse or explanation to give me. I felt the first of the many tears yet to come fall down my cheeks.

"What do you want Inuyasha, say something or let me go."

He looked down, unable to look me in the eyes, he let me go. The bastard, if he would've said sorry or pulled me into his arms, if he would've at least done something, anything at all, I would've forgotten what had happen, but he let me go. He did not care for me after all, none what so ever, I, the fool for being caught in his web of deceit, his web of lies. Tears flowed, and flowed down my cheeks, they seemed never to cease. I walked to the door without looking back, I walked to the taxi secretly hoping he would stop me, turn me around, and passionately kiss me in his arms and never let me go. I looked back before entering the taxi. He was gone. So much for my illusions, my pathetic fantasies worth nothing but a shattered mirror of hopes.

"Tokyo Airport, please"

The taxi driver looks at me through his rearview mirror and gives me a nod and I am on my way to Paris, Rome, Venice, Madrid, Britain here I come.

**30 minutes later**

I'm getting my luggage out of the trunk of the taxi, I give the driver his money and I make my way towards the security breach.

**Another 30 Minutes Later**

After my nail clippers, batteries, and razors are confiscated for supposed airline threats I'm waiting for the airline to call for boarding. I pulled out my IPod™

From my purse and with that all my other things fall out. I am so smart. I kneel down to the floor and stumbled around trying to pick up everything. My hands collide with other hands, aw, how cute, a guy or might I say a gentlemen is trying to be the knight in shining armor and help the poor innocent defenseless damsel in distress. I look up at my gentle knight and meet his eyes. Those golden orbs………

'_Inuyasha?' _

I thought, no, it's not him, his eyes are completely different from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's eyes are filled with more emotion, his eyes are raw, with somewhat warmth in them, but this strangers' eyes are cold, and barely shed any emotion at all.

I grab my stuff and looked up at this alarmingly tall figure. Silver long hair, tall, rigid, well sculpted body and face, a regular Adonis of this time. He looked a little bit to much like Inuyasha for my liking.

"Why thank you good knight for saving this poor damsel in distress."

He's taken back. Giving me a look of disbelief. A _'How dare you, speak to me in such a manner' _look. I gave a rat ass if he was the prince of Wales. I hated him ever since I laid eyes on him. Well I didn't hate him exactly I hated who he reminded me of.

"This, Sesshomaru demands respect for the good deed he has done by helping you retrieve your belongings," he said sternly. He spoke like he had a stick up his butt and as if he was better than everyone.

"Well, this Kagome needed not your aid in anything, and was perfectly able to retrieve her belongings alone."

"Are you mocking the way I speak, woman?" _'Woman, I'll show you woman, did I not tell you my name?'_

"Yes, and this woman's name is Kagome."

He gives me a death glare.

"I will not tolerate this type of sarcastic and crude behavior of a woman such as your self."

I gave him a death glare.

"Well, Sesshomaru don't care what your last name is, this woman, with the name Kagome thinks you are a complete asshole, good day to you sir."

I start to walk away. He grabs my hands, hard but gentle enough that it doesn't hurt.

"I never in my life have been addressed like that by any woman, and you will apologize before I hurt you."

"Excuse me, MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY but I will not apologize for something that I don't want to apologize for."

:BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 79:

"Oh, that's me, it was certainly I pleasant conversation and I sincerely hope we do not run into each other again, I bid you ado."

And with that he let go of my arm and I grab my purse and left to board the plane. I looked back and the stranger Sesshomaru was it, was gone. The disappearing men in my lonely life.


End file.
